One Big Family
by Jane Glass
Summary: Hunter comes home from the "Save Our Village!" urgent quest, and celebrates victory with his big family. (OC. One-shot. May contain some spoilers for MH3U. Mentions of alcohol.)
**One Big Family**

 **AN: Just finished the game, and I decided I had to write a fanfic for MH. It had to be done. Also, hope you like my super original character "Hunter". XP**

 **OC. One-shot. May contain some spoilers for MH3U. Mentions of alcohol.**

* * *

Hunter had been swept into a blur of "you did it" and "great work" as soon as he had walked back into town, but he finally felt a little less overwhelmed as the village people starting setting up different fires around the place for warmth, light, and as celebration, a big night time cook out. Hunter looked forward to the feast.

"You make sure you grab yourself a big ol' piece of meat! You deserve it, handsome."

Turning to look at the guild girl, he smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Hey now," the woman from the fishery said from across the fire, "You don't eat too much meat, alright? Got plenty of fish to go around."

Hunter laughed, and listened as the women began to argue over it. Things were finally light-hearted again, silly.

After winning the war-as far as he was concerned-it was nice that things weren't tense anymore. No more worrying about himself, the people of the town, or the town itself.

He leaned back, staring up at the dark sky over head, blanketed by tiny little white specks.

Cool night air played with his short, choppy brown hair, and the smell of smoke mixed with the meat made his stomach rumble.

"Hungry, kid? It's expected, ha, ha, ha."

Hunter glanced over at the village chief, "This is nice."

Though the sentence was out of nowhere, the chief understood, "Yeah," he smiled over at Hunter, "and it's all thanks to you that we could even stay here. Pat yourself on the back, kid!"

Laughing, Hunter glanced away, "You people don't know when to stop saying 'thank you', do you?"

"You've earned every single one of 'em, so it's your fault, too. Really, you need something you let us know, got that?"

He sighed, turning back to the chief, then he shrugged, "I don't need anything. Nothing I can't get myself."

The chief tilted his head to one side, "Why're you always so intent on doing everything yourself? You're never too demanding, are you?"

"It's not that I think any of you are incapable...all of you are my family, though. I want to be liked, trusted..."

"Not hated for making everyone and their cat do everything for you?"

Laughing, Hunter nodded, "Exactly."

"I can see what you mean, but as a family," chief paused, motioning towards where a bunch of the villagers were, "One big family...we must rely on each other, every now and then. I, Junior, the guild girl...the GUILD, even, rely on you. Heck, this whole town relied on you today to protect them. You can rely on us."

Hunter smiled, then ducked his head and looked away, laughing a little, "You're getting mushy in your old age."

"Well, maybe I am, but let me make this clear, alright? We are your family, we are your soldiers, and we are your villagers. If you need something-"

"Okay, okay, I'll let you know."

The chief smiled, and just then Junior walked over to them, offering them both large steaks, "Here you go. Don't worry, Hunter, they're both dead."

Hunter glared, playfully, as he grabbed his meat, "It's about time! I was about to go and hunt down my own meal."

Junior laughed, sitting on the other side of Hunter with his own steak in hand, "You would have came back with ten steaks. You can never just stop at one!"

"Better to be an over-achiever than to be an under-achiever."

Junior leaned past Hunter to glare at the chief, "Who's side are-"

"Thank you," Hunter said loudly, grinning, then he looked apologetically at Junior, "You'll make him proud...one day."

"Why you-! I'll take that steak back now!"

Hunter backed up as Junior reached for his steak, laughing, "Hey, this is mine!"

"Yeah," Junior began, and Hunter struggled to hear what he was saying over his own-and the chief's-laughter, "But I made it!"

Though he had been trying to calm down, Hunter couldn't help himself, "No wonder."

"What?!"

Junior stared, trying to not laugh as well, and Hunter thought he might die laughing...not that that'd be a problem for him.

"Hey, you boys quiet it down! How much have you been drinking?"

They all turned to the guild sweetheart, their laughter dying down, then all at once, they asked, "We have mead?"

Apparently confused by them, the guild sweetheart started walking away again, saying over her shoulder, "Alright, party, but it'll hurt tomorrow, boys."

Junior glanced to the other two, "Do you guys...?"

Hunter and Chief both quickly said, "Yes."

Smiling, Junior got up and walked off quickly to get them drinks.

Finally calming down, Hunter bit into his steak, then he glanced around, at everyone else. Laughing, smiling, talking...having fun.

His family.


End file.
